My Immortal
by ms. rosey cheeks
Summary: what happens when aiden falls in love with a human..from the humans point of view. one shot


A/N my first being human fanfiction. This is a one shot. What would happen if aiden fell in love with a human. This is from the pov of the human. She is based off of me VERY loosely! I don't describe her very much so imagine a young woman around 25 long brown hair, green eyes, 5'5 ,around 120-125lbs. The first part is def M but the rest is T so that is what this is rated. So I hope everyone enjoys this. Also sorry for spelling mistakes my spell check is out of whack. Another quick note I am using real locations in Boston, since it is A the show is based in Boston and B I live there. I use the subway in this story and you can view it at mbta..com

Here is the list of songs to listen to when reading this fanfic

**Sound track to My Immortal**

1)someone I used to know~Goyte  
>2)fix me~10 years<br>3)if we ever meet again~timbland feat Katy perry  
>4)my immortal ~evanescence<br>5) a thousand years~Christina perri  
>6)colorblind~counting crows<br>7)this close ~fly leaf  
>8)set apart this dream~flyleaf<br>9)tiny heart~flyleaf  
>10) broken pieces ~apocalyptica feat Lacey<br>11) gone forever ~ three days grace  
>12) here in your arms~ hello goodbye<br>13) who wants to live forever ~ queen cover by breaking Benjamin

Hope everyone enjoys this. Reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks in advance.

Disclaimer: I don't own being human, the US version or british version only Julie since it's me hehehe.

"oh, ya right there. Oh I'm coming, I'm coming AHHH!" I fell down beside my date George. We had just met, a few hours earlier on a blind date. I normally don't fuck on the first date, but I had all this pent up tension that just came out.

"wow" was all I said.

He lite a cigarette "you were incredible."

That made me blush, but I controlled it. I hadn't been this intimate with someone since my ex Aiden. Now Aiden was great and I still love him, but he has one flaw, which is why we can't be together. He is a Vampire.

Now I know you are wondering how a human got involved with a vampire. Your thinking he was trying to suck my blood and you would be wrong. In fact he never once did suck my blood, but I will get to that.

No we met through a mutial friend of ours zoe. She works at the hospital with him.

"julie you are going to love him" she told me and she was right. Which left me heart broken and in bed with a complete stranger.

George looked over at me "you ok? Your being kind of quiet."

I simled flirtatiously "you have just worn me out that's all." I looked at his clock and it read 12:11. "I'm going to go I have work early." I got dressed quickly, but not quick enough to make it seem I wanted to rush out even though that is all I wanted to do. it was finally hitting me what I had done. George watched me and as I left he said the same line all men say "I'll call you."

I couldn't care less if he did, yes the sex was good but that wasn't enough. i didn't mind walking around Boston alone, since it is relatively safe, I mean beside vampires, but Aiden taught me how to kill them which is why I always carry a stake in my bag.

As I walked down to the Haymarkey green line T station, all I could do was feel embarressed. I never do that ever I don't know what came over me. He was the first real date I had been on since Aiden and I broke up three months ago.

Oh that's right I left you hanging on how he and I got together.

Like I said I met him through my friend Zoe, we went to undergrad at Boston University together. What do I do? I am an anchorwoman for one of the local news station. Any way back to me meeting Aiden.

I was meeting zoe for lunch, she had something she needed to tell me.

"I have the perfect guy for you" she said as I entered the room.

"nice to see you too, now come again?"

She replied slowly "the perfect guy for you."

"first of all who says that I am looking." I asked slightly offended. " secondly tell me everything about him. What is he like?"

She smirked "well he is a nurse here at the hospital. He is around 30, I never asked for his exact age. He has black hiar and the darkest brown eyes they are almost black. He is super nice and cool. He likes to keep a low profile."

"he sounds great. How tall is he? He can't be super tall with my shortness."

She shook her head "first , 5'5 isn't short julie it is average and second he is around 6'1 with a very athletic build. So do you want to meet him?"

I sat thinking what could it hurt. "Sure" I shrugged.

"great julie you are going to love him." Just then there was a knock on the door. Zoe had the biggest smile on. I glared at her and hissed "what now?"

All she could do was nod emphatically as she opened the door. I luckily decided to wear real clothes instead of sweats.

"hey Zoe. What did you need to see me about at precisely 12:40?" he asked. Then glanced over at me. he was the most attractive man I had ever seen.

"I'm sorry am interrupting something?"

Zoe was still beaming "nope this is what I wanted you for. You remember my friend I was telling you about? Well this is her. Aiden this is Julie, Julie Aiden."

I stuck my hand out "nice too meet you."

He took my hand "the pleasure is all mine. Zoe has talked a lot about you."

I blushed "all good I hope."

"of course except about that one time."

My eyes got wide, which him burt out laughing. "I am only joking."

I softly laughed, his humor was a lot like mine, I just didn't like it when it was directed at me.

Zoe kept looking to her right as if she was talking to someone, obviously a ghost. She was alwasys able to talk to them.

"whose your friend?" I asked her.

"my friend sally, she actually knows aiden as well."

I looked at him "you can talk to ghost as well?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged "eh sometimes. I don't make a habit out of it though."

"sally says she approves of you julie" zoe said.

"well that's comforting." I half smiled.

Zoe looked at her watch, "I have to get back on duty. But your break starts about now right aiden?"

"yes actually it does."

"perfect I'll leave you two to get to know each other." She left, a second later she she re-entered "sally leave them alone."

Aiden nodded to his left as if telling this sally to leave. He turned back to me and we sat in silence.

**BEEP "NEXT STOP BROOKLINE VILLAGE DOORS OPEN ON RIGHT."**

I hopped off the train, the station was empty except a few straglers. I pulled out my stake and pepper spray, just in case they wanted to mess with me.

I made it safely back to my apartment. I took a quick shower to get the feeling of George off of me. I climbed into bed. Now back to me and Aiden.

So after we met we went on a real date, we went to the Teriyaki House on W. Broadway, delious. He was such a gentle man, like he was from another time. Looking back that should of tipped me off, but I digress.

After our sixth date he took me back to his house in southie. Not that far away from where we had our first date. It was cute, definatly a fixer upper, but hey two guys and a ghost live there not much DIY was going to happen.

Yes he did tell me how sally lived in the house and how she died. He showed me a picture of her "she is beautiful."

His housemate Josh greeted me "nice to meet you Julie. Aiden told me so much about you. In fact he can't stop." Aiden gave him a death stare. "I'll uh stop talking now."

I laughed "it's ok, Aiden talks about you too. He is such a yapper, and I thought I was a talker." Aiden frowned "alright alright that's enough of that." Which made both Josh and I laugh, and it was later told to me that Sally was laughing as well.

Josh and I became very good friends. Since we were the only ones who could actually eat real food. but we don't talk anymore, it is like that whole time in my life didn't happen.

I'll get to what happened just want to show how it wasn't all bad and in fact it was the greatest time in my life.

We made love for the first time after our eleventh date, we had been going out for a little over a month. We went back to his house, josh was out for the evening. I now know it was because he was turning in the storage locker.

Aiden went into the kitchen to get something to drink, then brushed his teeth in the kitchen sink. Now that may disgust some of you, which it should, but I was used to it my aunt always used to do it. He met me on the couch.

"hi" he smiled.

"hi" I smiled back.

"you know you are so beautiful."

"thank you, your not half bad looking yourself."

He leaned in and gently kissed me. I returned his kiss and it got deeper and deeper. He carried me upstaris to his room. He laid me on his bed, but we didn't rip each others clothes off, like tonight with George. No it was slow and seductive. He whispered he loved me, it was the most magical night and the one of many like it. I woke up in his arms and I felt safe.

Since I was busy with work I didn't notice how aiden was always running off until about four months in. I asked what was up. "is something wrong? Are you cheating on me? I can't deal with that again." I had told him about how my ex cheated on me and I was devestated, it took me a real long time to realize there wasn't something wrong with me but with him.

He took me in his arms "I would never cheat on you. You are the only thing in my life that seems to be going right."

"then what is it?" I pleaded.

"I can't" he looked down.

I grabbed his face "you can tell me anything."

"it might make you leave me, and I don't want to put you in any danger."

I laughed "are you like in the Mob or something? Because if you are I am going to need to know because my family is in the Mob. "

He didn't laugh back "not THE Mob, but I am in a sort of Mob. wait what you mean your connected to the Mob?"

" I told you about my uncle Tony and Gus. I am a good little italian girl, don't get me started with my Irish side. But seriously I just want to know what is going on."

We had been walking around Boston Common, since I had gotten off of work. He led me to a bench in the shade away from everyone. "what I am about to tell you is unbelievable, but it is true."

I nodded to him to continue. He took off his sunglasses "now please don't scream" he paused again. "the reason I leave is because I have thing to take care of."

"what kind of things" keeping him on track.

"I have to report to the Halloway Hotel, you the old one over on Bolyston, I report there everyday."

"why" I began but he stopped me so he could finish.

"I do that because it is the vampire headquaters here in Boston, and I go there because I am vampire. I am in charge of making sure everyone is behaving and following the orders of Suren. She is the leader of Boston, she is also vampire royalty." He showed me his fangs.

I let go of his hands and gasped. I slid a few inches away. He turned back into Aiden "please don't leave. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

I was having trouble getting words out "but, how, royalty, I, I." I could feel tears forming and I couldn't hold them back. This was bigger then finding out someone cheated on you. In fact I wish he did say that that is something I could handle. This no this was something I never thought even a possiblity.

He pulled me close "julie I'm sory." I cried into his chest. He kissed the top of my head and kept repeating "I'm sorry, I love you." This was all too much to handle. I ask "does zoe know this?"

He shook his head "no she thinks I am clairvoyant."

I had to get out of there. I didn't turn around, I couldn't look at his face.

I had been dating a vampire, how had I not known. Was Josh one as well? I had so many questions that I wasn't sure if I wanted the answers too.

Aiden knew not to catch up with me, but he followed me all the way home at a distant. When the cab dropped me off at my building I waited outside for him. He slowly made his way over to me.

"are you okay?" he asked me. I only nodded.

"why did you stop?"

"I thought a lot on my way home. I am sorry I should't have just run away."

"can't say that I blame you."

"But it wasn't right, if I love you as much as I think I do then I should have been able to listen to you. Do you want to come up and we can talk like adults."

He smiled " I would like nothing more."

I went to let him in my apartment and he grabbed my arm, "something about vampires is that they have to be invited in."

"good to know. Now how do I know they are a vampire, I mean I couldn't tell you were one and I slept with you."

"well they will be the ones lingering at the door" he laughed.

I looked at him "well you my dear vampire are always welcome in my home."

We sat on the couch "do you want anything to eat or drink?" I asked then I paused "that's right you don't , you only drink blood." I froze " you don't want…" I touched my neck.

"No never! You mean to much to me."

I calmed down "so tell me everything. First is josh a vampire as well?"

"no he isn't. do you really want me to tell you everything?"

"yes" I did criss-cross apple sauce so I could face him.

"okay I am 257 years old, for the past 232 I have been a vampire. I was turned by a man named Bishop when I was a soilder during the revolutionary war. I spent the last 200 years being a vicious killer. I have recently tried to get out of that lifestyle, that when I met Josh. He was different like me. we rented the house met sally and began to try to have a normal life. But bishop the one who turned me, was killed." Aiden looked away for a moment. " so Boston didn't have a leader, I had to take care of mess that Bishop had made. Then mother- the queen of all the vampires, put her daughter suren in charge, I am helping her run Boston. I am doing it for my freedome from all this vampire politics." He ended.

"thank you for telling. If you don't want to drink my blood, which I am thankful for, where do you get it?"

"it's better that you don't know."

"when you said Josh was different like you, what did you mean? You said he wasn't a vampire."

"it's not for me to tell you his secret."

"fair enough. so wehre does this leave us?"

"I will do whatever you want. But I don't want to lose you."

"this is all so unreal. I'm not sure of anything. My mind is saying no but my heart is saying yes stay."

I looked him straight in the eyes, the eyes that have seen more death and destruction than a 100 people combined in a lifetime.

"if you are worried about me attacking you I would never. I may not have a heart beat, but I still have a heart and I love you and I will protect you forever. And coming from me that means foreeevver." He emphasied the word for ever and gave his infamous smirk.

"don't give me that smirk" I teasingly shoved him. "I have a question though."

"what?"

"am I really going to be safe?"

He had the biggest smile "yes I promise." He grabbed me and kissed.

Somebody I used to know began playing. "ugh" I hit the snooze button.

Ironic for my thoughts I have been having. It's all your fault, I apologize I'm just not a morning person. You're right I did bring up Aiden, yes I will continue with the story. But a girl needs to go to work and make a living. We are almost at the part where everything went wrong.

Work was work, I miss the days when aiden would meet me outside my studio on beacon hill. He would bring me flowers and we would walk around the common and public garden. It was fall so the swan boats were closed but he promised he would take me in april when they re-open. We never made it that far.

So yeah to remind you of the time line. We met in late march, found out he was a vampire in july and we broke up in February.

After he told me his secret we went on low key dates. On august 12 the day of the full moon, I was over his house. Josh was getting stuff together. Aiden was in the shower "what are you doing josh?"

"um ya um aiden didn't tell you?"

"tell me what?"

"well you know he is a vampire. He didn't tell you how I was different?"

"he told me it wasn't his place to tell me your secret and he was right. If you don't want to tell me no pressure."

He glared at the counter "sally stay out of it."

"what did she say?"

"she said I should just man up and tell you, your going to find out anyway."

I couldn't help but giggle. "well sally, it is decision, but I agree you should just tell me."

"I though you said no pressure."

"I lied" I smirked. "you know I really enjoy our little moments, we have so much in common, for starters we both eat food." I laughed.

He sat down across from me at the table "that was a really nice way to bribe me to tell you my secret. But it is nice to have someone actually eat the food I cook." He smirked. Those boys and their damn smirking.

"sally, she can't hear you remember so you screaming 'he's a werewolf' won't do anything. Oh wait."

Typical josh spilling his own secret "so you're a werewolf, that's kind of cool I guess."

"no it is far from cool."

"does it hurt?"

"yes, I wouldn't wish even my worst enemy this curse. Sally will you please stop laughing. Ugh I'm leaving."

I wish I could of gotten to know sally better, but since I'm not clairvoynt or a monster I can't. but from what the guys and Zoe said, she liked me a lot.

December came, my parents were coming to my apartment for christmas eve. They wanted to meet the young man in my life. I tried to talk them out of it, but it was no use. Aiden was a nervous wreck "something could go wrong, what if I met them in a past life, I've been in Boston for a l-o-n-g time."

"aiden sweetie it is going to be okay you are 'full'" I used air quotes. "I made sure no food had any garlic, which is hard for an itailian girl. They won't be here that long so you have nothing to worry about."

Four hours later with another one of my dads Grateful Dea stories "started walking…"

"Dad" I said. "aren't you and mum going to be late to aunt charlenes house. You promised you would have dessert and presents at her house."

"Harold she is right" my mother gently reminded.

"I know susan, why do you think I'm lingering." My dad laughed and nudged aiden "like I am dying to spend my evening with her sister and mother."

Aiden just smiled not wanting to get involved. He helped them carry their bags I gave them for my moms family. "let me carry that for you mrs. Miller.

"you're a good man aiden. My daughter did a good job this time." My father patted his back.

I was over by the door with my mom "he is very attractive, and so sweet. I'm happy your happy."

"thanks mom, I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'll be at grandmas house around 2." I let out a huge sigh once I closed the door. "see not so bad, they really loved you."

Aiden was lying on the couch "I swear your dad was starting to recognize me from one of the many Grateful dead concerts."

I sat down at his feet "oh aiden you didn't." I laughed.

He shrugged "hey it was the 70's."

All these memories are hard, but maybe it will help with closure. Which I clearly don't have.

I had called zoe to go to dinner with me. I never go to the hospital anymore to many memories. Like when we snuck away in one rooms for a quickie or just eating lunch in the care. No better to avoid it.

I met Zoe at Top of the Hub over on Bolyston st.

"hi" I hugged her when I saw her.

"how is everything?" she asked. I recalled my night with George and how all day I have been thinking about Aiden.

"well that is normal, your first time with someone other then him is going to bring up thou…oh hi" she stopped.

I frowwed my brow "hi? Oh there is a ghost here isn't there?"

She nodded.

"well can you kindly tell them to leave we are trying to have dinner and a conversation here."

Zoe looked over her right sholder then back at me. "I think you want this one to stay."

"what are you talking about?" zoe stopped me "it's sally. She wants to talk to you."

"how?"

"just talk normally to her, she is a person, well sort of. I will relay what she says."

If this was a year ago I would of said your crazy but now I believe anything.

"hi julie" sally said through zoe.

"hi sally."

"I'm sorry I havent come to you sooner, didn't know if you wanted me too."

"of course I did. I wanted so badly to talk to throughout my whole relationship. I felt like such an outsider."

"you weren't an outsider, in fact you fit in rather perfect. I wish I could've talked to you as well. I also wish that things could've ended differently for you."

"well it is what it is. if you don't mind me asking what are you doing here now? Aiden and I broke up 3 months ago."

"I really don't know something pulled me here. but I'm glad you're doing well."

"well I am not as well as I thought." I told her about George and how I had been thinking of aiden all day, and how I thought about him all the time.

"it will get better I'm sure of it."

"how is josh? Tell him I said hi."

"he is doing good. I will."

I had to know "how is aiden?"

Zoe paused I asked her "did she leave?"

"no she is thinking."

"aiden has been better. You know I really need to go."

"it was so great to talk to you sally. I wish I could give you a hug." I felt cold air form around me. zoe smiled and I knew that she did.

Three days had passed since I talked to sally. It was so unexpected and what I needed, but I promosied the end of our relationship. Well the trouble started a couple weeks after the new year.

He kept being called away by suren. I knew he had to but I still didn't like it. We didn't have that much free time to begin with and it was even less everytime he had to do vampire things.

"I'm sorry babe, but I have too. Suren needs me."

I could only take that sentence for so long. But at the time I let it go.

One night in mid feburary I was walking from aidens house, he had left to help suren , to the Broadway station. When I noticed I was being followed. The station was only a block away so I picked up my pace. However they picked up their pace, so fast that they were in front of me. The man in front of me was very creepy. I began to walk backwards "I don't have any money." Knowing that was not what he wanted.

"so this is big bad Aidens little girlfriend. Why you look delious, no wonder he has been hiding you."

"I'm not sure I know what your talking about."

"oh yes you do" his eyes went black and his fangs came out.

He grabbed my shoulder about to bite. I grabbed my stake out of my bag and stabbed him. He dusted in front of me. I broke into hysterics.

I ran back to the house. I began banging on the door and josh answered. Seeing me he took me in "julie what's wrong? What happened?"

"A fucking vampire that's what happened" I said through sobs. I sat on the couch and josh joined me.

"whoa what?"

"I was walking to the station and he followed me. He was going to you know and I stabbed him. I killed someone josh."  
>"you killed an evil vampire in self defense."<p>

I fell into his chest "that's true but doesn't make me feel better. Aiden said I would be safe." I sobbed into Josh's shoulder as he rubbed my back.

We must of fallen asleep because we were awoken up by aiden asking "what the hell is going on"

Josh flung me off of him, "it's not what it looks like. "

"no then what is it?" aiden raised his brow.

"nothing" josh stammered.

" he was helping me and comforting me" I said.

"helping you with what?"

" I was attacked aiden, by a vampire. I had to dust him. I am a murderer aiden. You said I would be safe."

"attacked? Do you remember what he looked like?"

"not what's important aiden!" I was getting furious. " your girlfriend was attacked. I am traumatized this doesn't happen in real life. And do not say that it does you just have a clean up crew I don't want to hear it." I began to cry again.

Aiden went to hug me but I pushed him away. " I want to feel safe and can't feel that when I know I am wanted by every vampire in Boston. So tell them I off the market I am no longer your girlfriend. "

Aiden didn't say anything for a moment " I told you I would do what ever you wanted. So if this is what you want then I'll do it. "

"it's what I need. " I was still crying.

"my promise is still good. I will protect you forever. I love you julie."

"I love you too but this is for the best."

Josh offered to walk with me to the station. We were quiet for a while until he spoke. "he really did care."

"what?"

"about your attack, he cared he wanted to know if someone sent him or if it was just a rouge. I have never seen him this happy like when he is with you. "

"you know these aren't the words someone who just broke up wants to hear. "

"you're right I'm sorry. "

"I just can't handle this lifestyle anymore. I'm not a ghost who is already dead, I'm not a werewolf you can take care if your self. I am defiantly not a vampire, I don't even like to see a lot of blood. What was I thinking. I'm sorry I'm rambling. "

"it's okay after a breakup you're allowed to ramble. " he smiled.

He walked with me all the way to the actual train. " thank you for everything josh. " I hugged him goodbye. He waived until the train left and so it was over.

My door buzzer rang " who is it?"

"George " the voice in the other side said.

"what are you doing here?"

" I wanted to see you again. Can I come up?"

"umm ya sure hold on" I buzzed him in.

"why didn't you call first?" I asked as I invited him in.

" I wanted to surprise you. Did I?"

"yes, do you want anything to drink?"

"no I'll get something later" he touched my neck.

Something didn't feel right. " how did you find where I live? I met you at the restaurant. " I took a step back.

"I looked you up. "

" I'm unlisted everywhere. " I now was really nervous. I backed away even more.

" you're scared of me?" he evilly smiled. " I'm not as scary as I could be." he took out fangs.

"ahhh" I screamed. " please leave me alone I don't want any trouble. " he was creeping closer as I was running put of room to run too.

Just then my door was kicked in by Aiden. He was all vampire he threw George and they fought. Aiden staked George and he returned to normal.

"how did you know to be here?" I asked.

"Sally told me she saw you the other night and told me about george."

"everything?" I wondered.

" she told me you went on a date with him. Was there more?"

"no" I wasn't going to tell him I slept with George I feel what you do after you break up is none of your ex's business. "but that doesn't explain what your doing in my living room. "

"from her description I knew he was a vampire and that he was up to no good. So I followed him and saw him come up."

"how did you get into the building?"

He laughed " I buzzed a neighbor and told them I forgot my key and they told me no problem and come on in. It works every time. "

" how were you able to get into my apartment?"

"you. "

"me I didn't ... Wait I.."

"said I was always welcome in your home. So here I am. "

I couldn't help it I kissed him. I missed him so much. Before it got to deep I stopped.

"I've missed you " he said.

"I've missed you as well, but can we really start over fresh? What about Suren?"

"I don't answer to her anymore. Mother gave me my freedom. I can do what I want now. And what I want is to lead a normal life. "

"but how normal can we be? I would age you wouldn't. I want to get married have a family. How can I do any of those things with you?"

He looked me deep on the eyes "we can make it work. "

I smiled "well to quote queen 'who waits forever anyway.' "

The End


End file.
